Light x L
by narutoscocofox
Summary: Light comes home from school and finds out that L is there to see him.


A brown haired male entered his house. "Mother, I am home." He said as he walked inside his room and threw his books in his room, a death like figure following him around every second.

Walking into the kitchen, he was stopped by a familiar crop of black hair, 'What the fuck is he doing here?' The brown haired teen asked to his self.

"Oh Light, your friend arrived right before you came in." His mother smiled happily, whipping her hands on the dish towel. "The both of you can go upstairs, and I'm sorry I can't bring in snacks. I forgot something for dinner" She sighed and scooted the two of them up the stairs. "Bye Light!"

"What are you doing here L?" Light asked coolly, his brown eyes staring straight into the other's intently.

"Well I wanted to meet you... Is that so wrong?" He asked.

"N-no..." Light stammered sitting on his bed. L walked over to the teen and sat right beside him. "Is there anything you want?"

"Hmm..." L thought for a second, and then nodded. Grabbing the back of Light's head, L kissed him softly. Licking the teen's lips they deepened the kiss. Light slid his hand up in the other's shirt. Their tongues intertwined slowly as the moved their heads, trying to find a better angle. Finding L's nipple, Light twisted his nipple tightly.

Pulling away for a second, they tore away their clothes quickly. Light sucked on L's neck and stroked his cock slowly at first. When he started hearing the black haired male moaned out, the brunette smirked.

Moving down Light sucked on the head, licking the tip. Bobbing his head up and down, he used his teeth to graze the skin, his right hand was massaging his balls, and the other hand was widening the other's hole. Wrapping his tongue around the head, he sucked hard.  
"Oh God Light... Nhnnn..." L moaned loudly, shivering softly. "More." L's hands intertwined with the brown locks and pushed the teen's head down.

Chuckling slightly, Light deep throated L, humming hard. His second finger hitting the other's prostate. "A-Ahhhh! C-Cumming!" He groaned, arching his spine as his arched slightly. He released inside of Light's mouth, his hole tightening up exponentially. Pulling away, Light swallowed most of it, but a small trail of nectar slid down his chin.

"Yummy." Light smirked then went down to the black haired male's hole, licking it. After a few licks, his tongue squeezed through.

"A-Ah!" Light moaned, gripping the sheets of the younger one's bed.

Pulling away Light positioned his self in front of L's hole. "Remember… Relax," He murmured, lubing his dick with some lotion. The teen pushed inside of the other slowly.

"Nhn" L groaned, tightening up on impact. Light lowered his self and kissed the black eyed male deeply. He slowly pushed the length inside and let L get situated before moving.

"Are you okay?" Light questioned against his new lover's lips.

"Yeah… I want you to move now." He demanded before kissing the other again.

Light smirked and started thrusting slowly, getting his momentum. Holding L's dick, he started pumping again.

"Ah, Mhhmmm, so good Light… More… Harder and deeper!" L panted. Pounding the other's ass hard, Light pinched the tip, and then used his nails to lightly scratch the back of his dick. Then Light did it, he hit the other's prostate again. "Oh my God!" L screamed loudly, his body shaking. Continuing to hit the prostate, both of them were at their limits.

"L… I need to cum." He moaned loudly, hitting even deeper than before.

T-Then let's cum together, I can't hold it any longer either!" L shivered his body in merge of ecstasy. Both of them lasted for a few more seconds before almost simultaneously releasing. Light came inside of the black eyed male, and L came on both Light and his self.

Staying inside of the adult for a few more seconds, he pulled out. He was satisfied when he saw a thin stream of sweet juices flowing out. Lying right beside the other, they continued to pant. "That was amazing" L said before snuggling up to the teen.  
"It was." Was the only thing that Light could say.

The both of them slept soundly after that.


End file.
